


Fit for a Princess

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Watching her create her designs and bring them to life is the best time of day for Chat Noir. When she makes him a present he wants to give something to her too. But what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind! I'm also on my phone and not used to this formatting. That said, constructive criticism is appreciated as long as it is constructive and not just criticism. Enjoy!

Chat watched as the bluenette drew in her sketchbook. He sat on her chaise eating cookies as she worked and he had to admit to himself, this is when he was happiest. Curled up on a cushion, warm and cozy, hanging with his Princess. He grabbed another cookie and smiled when she groaned and dropped her head onto her desk. Hopping up off his place on her chaise he pounced over to her desk and propped his head on his hands, fixing her with a sly grin.

" Something wrong, _Purr-_ incess? " Marinette raised her head and gave him a mock glare.   " More puns, Kitty? Really? " He shrugged and chomped another cookie. " What can I say? " He smiled. " Ok, ok. I a _paw_ logise " She just rolled her bluebell eyes, used to the cat's dorky puns by now. She sighed and focused back onto the design that was giving her trouble. Chat noticed her distracted gaze and had a look at the devilish design. It looked good, he couldn't see any reason for her to be frustrated. Marinette saw him looking at her design and screeched. She shoved away his face but slipped and fell off her chair. Onto him. 

He opened his eyes and his breath hitched when he saw how close she was. Her hair had come undone and fell around her shoulders in soft waves. Her pink lips.....          _Wait what?_ He shook his head. What was he thinking about. She eeked and blushed adorably red before scrambling off him and started stammering out apologies. " God, sorry, oh! I mean, Sorry, God oh! I mean, oh God, I'm so sorry! " Chat stood up and scratched his head. He could feel his face going red and he yelled out " It's ok! Really! " He stared at the cute red dusting her cheeks before blushing uncontrollably again. " I ...... should go! Yeah! Go! Um, see ya tomorrow! Bye! " He vaulted out the window and didn't stop running until he reached the Agreste Mansion. Detransforming, he collapsed onto his bed to the sound of Plagg's cackling. 

**

Back in her room, Marinette was still flustered as Tikki laughed at her chosen one's embarrassment. " What had you so frantic that you jumped on him? " she chortled. " TIKKI! " Marinette screeched. " I did NOT JUMP ON HIM! I fell. And he looked at my design! The one I was making for him! As his Christmas gift! " The dramatic teen sighed and banged her head lightly against her desk. Tikki chuckled and patted her head. " It'll be ok Mari. I don't think he saw it, not after that debacle! " The bluenette slumped further into her desk as Tikki tried, and failed, to stifle her giggles.


	2. Christmas Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead up to Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I'm in Junior Cert year and its hectic. Anyway, I'm not happy with this but here you go.

The students of College Francois Dupont all cheered when they woke up to see Paris blanketed in snow a week before Christmas. Marinette was especially grateful as Ladybug had battled a particularly angsty akuma that night. It seemed to her that akumas don't have physics homework to do, unlike some people! Then again, getting turned into an akuma is a pretty good excuse for not having homework done. She flopped back onto her bed and shivered as a cold draft blew over her. The bluenette curled up tighter and dragged her blankets closer. Ever since becoming Ladybug, Mari had been affected more by the cold. She guessed that along with her powers she had received actual ladybug characteristics. Another draft blew and she shivered more violently. She couldn't think of where the draft could be coming from but ,unbeknownst to the teen, the hatch to her balcony was open. She had forgotten to close it after she had stumbled into her room after the fight. It continued to get colder and as the temperature dropped her brain became fuzzy and her thoughts muddled. Tikki was worried about Mari. It was true that the cold affected Ladybugs more severely than normal people and as a result if they weren't careful they could get very sick. The little red kwami looked around for the source of the draft and spotted the hatch. Frowning when she saw it, she went over and tried to close it. But the cold also affected her and she didn't have much strength. After trying in vain, Tikki flew over to her nest and tried to warm herself up in her many blankets.

Meanwhile, a different person was completely at the sight of the snow. Adrien bounded over to the windows and pressed his palms against the glass like an enraptured child who had seen a toy they really really want. A short rap at the door announced the arrival of Nathalie. The young woman didn't look up from her ever present tablet as she informed Adrien of his schedule. " Adrien, you have a shoot at four until six but due to the snow the rest of them have been cancelled for today. " She looked up and smiled when she saw that the boy wasn't paying any attention at all. " Enjoy the snow. " Stepping out, she closed the door softly behind her and sighed. She was glad that Adrien had a day off, relatively. The poor boy needed his rest and a normal life. Sentimental moment over, she sighed and shook her head. Back to business. As Nathalie walked away from the door, on the other side of it Chat Noir bounded out the windows. Sliding across rooftops, he laughed and cheered at the top of his voice. He waved at civilians as he passed and even joined in a snowball fight with some kids. As he jumped and ran a grin threatened to split his face. Seriously, it was a possibility. The young superhero couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. Deciding that the best way to continue his fun was by seeing his Princess, he landed on the balcony of the bakery. However his joy ebbed when he saw the hatch to Marinette's room open. She never normally left it open, unless she was expecting him to drop by. Which, in all honesty, was quite often....  
He pulled out his baton and popped his head through the hatch. " Princess? " He immediately pulled his head up, expecting to be hit in the face with something. When a shriek didn't emanate from the room he looked back in confused. Dropping to the ground, he shivered, just noticing the temperature. It was almost colder than outside! He closed the hatch and rubbed his arms. 'It must have been left open all night, there's no way it would have gotten this cold that fast.' He thought. He tried to think back to when he had left to fight the akuma but he couldn't remember if he had closed the hatch. He probably didn't. ' She must have forgotten to close it.... she was pretty tired last night. ' Recalling the way she had almost fell asleep on him last night, the feline blushed and hurried over to check on Marinette. " She's ice cold... "

Marinette frowned when a breath of warm air washed over her. It smelled nice..... like peppermint. In her sleepy state her brain didn't register that air doesn't normally smell like peppermint. Then again, they were in a bakery. She located the heat source and clinched to it. Her brain didn't register that inanimate objects don't " eep ", all it knew was warmth.

Chat looked around wildly when the sleepy girl wrapped her arms around him and couldn't suppress his surprised squeak. The poor boy didn't know what to do. Deciding to go over to the bed he started to inch forward. But the movement jostled the girl and she opened her eyes blearily. " ...... Kitty?" He froze. His green eyes met her bluebell eyes. "..... Yes?" Marinette sat up and rubbed her eyes. " ...... Why are you here?" He chuckled nervously. " Well..... funny story...... "

**  
After explaining everything, the two ended up sitting on the pink chaise. " I'm so sorry!" Marinette was still apologising and her face was still red. Chat laughed and shoved another cookie in his mouth ( seriously they were clawsome cookies.) " It's ok Princess. " Is what he meant to say. But the cookie garbled his words and Mari cocked her head to the side, like an adorable puppy. Shrugging it off she jumped up and smiled brightly at him. " What are you doing at Christmas? " She looked at him expectantly and he seemed taken aback. " Um, well , not much I guess. My dad is out of the country this week, so I'll probably just.... stay at home. " The blue haired girl frowned when she saw past his cheery tone. She smiled softly and began walking to her desk. " Well, Mama and Papa wanted to invite you over. They're going to make way to much food, as usual, so it really won't be any bother. " She bent down and pulled a wrapped gift from under her knitting things. As she walked back she continued talking, the words tumbling out in her haste to say them quickly. " I know it's not Christmas yet, but it's gotten cold and I don't want you to get cold on patrol or fighting, then again fighting probably keeps you warm, haha, so this probably wasn't a good idea in hindsight but, here. "

She shoved the gift in his face. Chat was completely taken aback and confused but took the gift, excitement rising up in him. " Thanks! I would love to come over for Christmas. " He beamed at her and Marinette smiled in relief. She flopped down onto the chaise, her fears of rejection gone. " Open it! " He tore off the paper, revealing a black coat. The material was beautiful and soft. The style was almost exactly like his suit and silver buttons gleamed at the cuffs and along the middle. " Wow.... " He was speechless. Mari fluttered her hands nervously. " Is it ok? Do you like it? I wanted to make it like your suit but I didn't know what to do, so I settled on this and oh, I don't know if it's ok - " Chat cut her off by crushing her in a hug. " Thank you " He whispered. Mari smiled and melted into his embrace. " You're welcome. "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try update sooner and with actual plot. Comments are not necessary but very much appreciated!  
>  Bluejay x


	3. The Christmas Sleepover Extravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. That's all I can say. Sleepover fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted earlier!! I'm proud. Enjoy!

Chat bounded across the snow covered rooftops on Christmas Eve. He was wearing his new coat and feeling quite smug indeed. He had admired himself in his full length mirror the night before and Plagg certainly had a field day with that. Chat cringed as he remembered the comments. Oh God, the comments. He stopped briefly atop the roof opposite Marinette's balcony and took in the view. Marinette stood at the railings looking up at the stars. Her hair was out of her usual bunches and she wore a cat onesie. Chat smiled when he thought of when she first showed it to him. She had been so embarrassed! Leaping to the balcony, he alighted gently onto the floor beside his Princess. She turned, not in the least surprised. " Kitty. " She said with a grin. " Princess. " Chat bowed low and straightened up to catch her stifle a giggle. He leaned back against the railings and watched as Mari looked back up at the stars. " They're so pretty. " She murmured. " Yeah. " Said Chat softly, not looking at the stars at all. " They are. " Mari stretched her arms above her head and turned. " Ah! Well, you coming in?" She twisted her head to look at Chat as she made her way to the trap door. She disappeared down it and Chat frowned in confusion before following. When he dropped into the teen's pink room, his jaw dropped.

The lights were dimmed and draped around the walls were hundreds of fairy lights. Their pink and blue hue cast a soft glow over the mounds of blankets and pillows that were heaped on the ground haphazardly. A giant bowl of popcorn sat on the desk; with a plate of pastries, the baked goods piled up; bottles of drinks and sweets next to them. A pile of DVD cases were towering at the foot of the desk. Marinette stood in the middle of it all, her arms outstretched and a huge grin on her face. " Welcome to the Christmas Sleepover Extravaganza!! " His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. The lights glowed on her making her features that much softer and her eyes sparkled. " This.... this is amazing. " She shrugged modestly and dropped her arms, the sparkle still there in her bluebell eyes. " I remember you told me once that you'd never had a sleepover before so I thought, when's a better time than Christmas? Now! Sit. " She flopped down onto the blankets and patted the seat beside her, looking expectantly at him. He grinned and threw himself down onto the fluffy pile of floof. " So, what do we have planned, Oh Planner Of The Extravaganzas? " He received an eye roll in return and a pile of DVD's got dumped into his lap. He ran his hands over the cases and picked a few up. By the time Mari had sat back down, he had already picked out several movies. Marinette picked up one. " Wall-E? " Chat mock gasped. " Hey, it's one of the greats! " Marinette giggled at his enthusiasm and Chat felt himself melt a bit. " Wall-E it is then. " She inserted the DVD and jumped up to grab the food. " Chat?" He didn't look up from fiddling with buttons. " Yeah? " Mari turned around holding two bottles of fizzy. " Hot chocolate or fizzy? " His ear perked up, which Marinette found adorable, and he had an enthusiasm that a child would have. " With marshmallows? " Mari laughed. " Sure. Whipped cream and chocolate syrup too. " " YES. " With a chuckle she went down to get the hot chocolate. Unfortunately, leaving a curious cat in a room where sewing and knitting materials reigned was not a good idea. Marinette came up holding two big mugs of hot chocolate to find Chat tangled in her yarn. All of it. He looked down at himself and then at Marinette. " I got a paw-blem. " 

**  
When she had gotten him untangled they had snuggled into the blankets and pillows. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and held back a giggle when she heard, and felt, him purr. Feeling drowsy she soon felt herself drift off to sleep. Chat, noticing she had fallen asleep, turned off the DVD and shifted the bowls of food away. Twisting around, he draped and arm across Marinette and simply watched her for a while. She looked pretty even when she was asleep. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. " Gnight Mari.... " He whispered. Closing his eyes, he realised with a pang, he loved her.

Later on, Marinette's parents snuck up. Her mum squealed when she saw them. They were firmly snuggled up together, with Mari encased in Chat's hug. Her head was tucked under his chin and his tail curled cutely around them both. " Pay up " Marinette's father groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Again, comments aren't necessary * cough * cough * but please let me know what you think!  
>  Bluejay x


	4. CHRISTMAS DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE! There will probably be one or two more chapters then THE END

The next morning Chat woke up before Marinette. The two were intertwined and it was warm and comfortable and he really didn't want to leave but unfortunately he hadn't brought her gift with him when he went to the bakery last night. Sliding his leg out from under hers, he pulled his arms from around her waist, immediately missing Mari's warmth and smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Looking at the girl he loved, he sighed and scribbled out a note to her saying where he had gone.

Princess,  
Just gone out to get a surprise : ) I'll be back soon, I don't even know if you'll have woken up by the time I'll be back but I didn't want you to worry.   
Love, Chat.

He checked his watch. 6:00. His eyes widened. It's a miracle that Plagg had lasted that long in transformation. Adrien made up his mind to give him the biggest wheel of camembert he could find. It is Christmas after all, he thought. He leaped out the window and headed towards the Agreste Mansion. Since his father was away, the staff had gotten Christmas off and he didn't need to worry about anyone missing him on Christmas Day. Vaulting through the window, he landed on the ground in a crouch. Plagg dropped the transformation instantly not waiting for Adrien to say the words. He flew into the air and rounded on Adrien. " NEVER AGAIN. If you plan on sleeping with your Princess again then feed me more in advance! I am STARVING. " Adrien winced and looked apologetic. " I'm sorry, Plagg! I didn't know that I was going to stay over! Come on, I'll get you the biggest wheel of camembert I can find. " Plagg deliberated forgiving his charge but the promise of camembert was too strong and he quickly caved. " CHEEEEEESE!" Without waiting for Adrien he flew out the door and presumably down into the kitchen. The teen considered following the cat kwami but he had more important things to do than make sure a god of destruction didn't ruin his kitchen. He rifled through his desk drawers until he found the gift he had wrapped yesterday. He had spent all day yesterday looking for a gift that could do Mari justice. He thought of fabric, but she had an abundance of different fabrics. He thought of craft supplies but then realised that they weren't that different to fabrics. Then, when he was walking down the street he saw it. Inside the window of a jewellers lay a pendant. It was a green gem with silver swirls inlaid around it. He knew it would suit her. And, it was in the shape of a pawprint. It was perfect. Fit for a Princess.

Putting the gift carefully in a small bag, Adrien went downstairs to find Plagg. Walking into the kitchen Adrien stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped. The place was literally destroyed. The entire contents of the fridge were strewn across the island and Plagg lay in the middle of it all, a sizeable bump in his stomach. He sighed. " Plagg, claws out. " Transforming into Chat Noir he surveyed the damage. It could be cleaned up later. He ran upstairs and bounded out the window. He reached the balcony and looked in through the window. Marinette was still asleep on the blankets. Chat eased himself through the trapdoor and dropped carefully to the ground. Stepping softly he plopped down onto the floof fort and smiled softly at the sight of his Princess sleeping. She was adorable, there was no other word for it. When he remembered his realization from last night he frowned. Even if he told her and she miraculously had feelings for him too, it would never work. She could be susceptible to an attack from Hawkmoth. She stirred in her sleep and he fixed a smile on his face. There was no need for her to worry about him on Christmas Day. Marinette blinked her eyes and sat up, yawning and grumbling. " Kitty? " She reached a hand out and it flapped in the air until he grabbed it. Ignoring the the sting that came with that small gesture, he smiled grandly at her. " Merry Christmas Princess. " She grinned, suddenly much more awake than before. " Merry Christmas Kitty!" Letting his hand drop she scrambled up from the ground, almost knocking over the bowls in her haste, and stood hopping on the spot. " Come on, let's go downstairs!" Excitement shone in her eyes and it was very contagious. Chat felt excitement bubble up inside of him too and he grabbed her outstretched hand gladly. She tugged him towards the ladder and they climbed down together.

As soon as the pair jumped down, the smell of food assaulted their senses. Chat's mouth began to water and Mari giggled at his expression. " Mama and Papa always outdo themselves year after year, I'm sure this year won't be any different. " She said with a shrug. Marinette's mother walked around the corner just them and smiled when she saw them. " Marinette , dear, I didn't expect you to be up yet. Have a good sleepover?" To her credit, Marinette only blushed a light pink. " Yeah, it was fun. We watched Wall-E. " Sabine smiled. " Well, I'm glad you had fun. Dad's in the living room, waiting impatiently for present opening time. Go on in. " Mari grabbed Chat's hand and they headed towards the living room. He looked over his shoulder. " It's nice to meet you again Mrs. Cheng. " " You too Chat, but please, call me Sabine. " When they walked into the living room ( Chat feeling like beaming like a crazy person because  _Marinette is still holding his hand.!_ ) they found Tom sitting on the ground beside the tree and holding a present. He froze in the process of shaking it and stared at the kids. He slowly put down the present. " You saw nothing. " The teens laughed and sat beside the tree like Tom. He clapped a hand onto Chat's shoulder. " Nice to see you again, Chat. " The boy grinned. " You too Mr. Dupain." " Please, call me Tom. Now, where is your mother? It's present time. " At that moment Sabine walked in carrying a plate of pain au chocolat's and croissants. " I assumed you wouldn't want to get up for breakfast after opening all these presents." She set the plate down and sat crossed legged beside them all. Tom reached across and picked up a small wrapped gift. He presented it to Sabine with a flourish. " M'Lady. " She giggled and accepted the gift with a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you. " Sabine gave one to Tom and Chat watched as they unwrapped their gifts from each other. He watched on with sort of a sad smile. Shuffling backward so he wouldn't get in the way of their family moment, he felt a twinge of loneliness. Ever since his mum left, Christmas was never really the same. The decorations were put up but his father was never there. He's used to it now but it hurt.

Marinette looked behind her to see Chat a bit of a distance away and frowned. Seeing the lonely and wistful look in his eyes, she smiled gently and motioned to her mother when he wasn't looking. Sabine laughed softly. " Chat?" He looked up, his ears drooping and his tail curled around his crossed legs. Sabine held out a gift to him and his eyes widened. " Open one of yours dear. " One?! He took it from her, his hand shaking slightly. Ripping apart the wrapping paper, he found a soft jumper waiting for him. He unfolded it with a short bark of laughter. On it was a green pawprint with Chat Noir on the back in swirly writing. He looked up with a beaming smile. " Thank you!" Sabine smiled and put her hand over his. " There's many more, come closer. " Chat's ears dropped slightly. " I wouldn't want to intrude too much. " Sabine frowned a little. " You're not intruding at all, Chat. You're family too. " He felt tears welling up and laughed shakily. Sabine smiled when he moved closer and became more involved. She knew about his family life from Marinette and was angry at the way he was treated. He was a kind, wonderful young man and she was determined to show him that he was loved.

The gift giving was almost over but Chat still hadn't given Marinette her gift. He had received the sweater, a book of puns, food, a cool woven bracelet ( made by Marinette which made him love it even more ) Ladybug gloves and the entire new season of Black Butler. Marinette got fabrics, a sweater, a cute charm bracelet, and a new sewing machine. She squealed so much when she unwrapped that last gift that Chat was pretty sure that his eardrums were bleeding. But he couldn't care less. Sabine got a necklace from Tom, a book of recipes from Marinette and hair pin from Chat. She put it in her hair straight away and hugged him warmly. She also had a sweater. Tom got a stack of new games from Marinette ( For her to beat him in, he said ), a sweater, a box set of Sherlock and a new apron with a cat on it. Flour pawprints were dotted around it and the cat sat in a mountain of flour with the bowl draped over his head. ' Uh Oh ' was written in spiky script beside it. That one was obviously from Chat. When the presents were over and done with Chat still hadn't given Mari his gift. When Sabine and Tom stood up to go and cook Chat nervously took out the small bag from behind his back and twisted the ribbon anxiously. Sabine noticed what he was doing and ushered Tom out good naturedly. Chat licked his lips. " Mari?" The bluenette looked at him and his breath caught in her throat. He scratched the back of his neck and held out the bag. " Here. " Her eyes widened and she took the bag with a smile. Glancing at him once, she dived into the bag and took out the small wrapped box. She gently and tenderly took off the paper and opened the box. He heard her gasp when she saw the necklace. " Chat.... " He jiggled his leg anxiously. " Do you like it? " She looked up at him and her eyes gleamed. " I love it. " _I love you_ , he thought. " Help me put it on? " She offered him the necklace and he nodded. She pulled back her hair and he clasped the necklace around her neck. His hands lingered for a few seconds before he pulled them away. She turned to him and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. " Thank you. " She whispered. Adrien hugged back. Mari let go of the embrace first and pulled back, her face bright red but smiling. She cleared her throat. " Ahem, we should probably go inside. I'm sure food will be ready now. " Chat bounded up off the floor. " Fooooooood!" Marinette giggled and they walked in, hand in hand.

Later on when Chat was gone and Marinette upstairs, Sabine and Tom sat cuddled on the couch. " So, did you see the necklace? " She asked slyly. " Of course I did. "   
" And? "  
" I get it! They're adorable! "

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Comments are appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are not necessary but very much appreciated! : ) Thanks for reading.  
> By the way, this does have a second and possibly third chapter! It says 1/1 but I can't work this darn thing!  
> Bluejay x


End file.
